ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Shin Hayata's will to save humanity. History Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Ultraman appeared in this universe in two versions: one in the TV series and one is the actual version. The actual one is Shin Hayata who is the first of the Ultra Brothers to believe he was an Ultra, and by his faith he obtained the Beta Capsule, and after all the other brothers were together, they all transformed at the same time. The four original Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace recover the defeated Mebius and bring him back to life, and they all join Tiga, Dyna and Gaia against the Giga Khimaira. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers fought without giving up until they damaged heavily the Giga Khimaira, the multi-beast escaped to space, but suddenly Ultraseven fired his Eye Slugger, and Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, and the other Ultras later followed, and their beams collided with Seven's Eye Slugger, multiplying it, and they weakened the Giga Khimaira. It was then destroyed by the brothers' beams. After the brothers return to Earth, Black Silhouette suddenly appeared, and after menacing the brothers, they all fired their signature beams at him, destroying his reign of terror once and for all. The Super 8 Ultra Brothers each returned to their human forms, and they all went happily, and Rena, Hayata's daughter, married Daigo, Ultraman Tiga's human host. In the end, all the Ultra Brothers in their respective human forms, were flying in their ships, with Hayata and Fuji riding the Jet VTOL, and they all flew to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. It was unknown how Shin demonstrated superhuman powers in the beginning when he saved some kids from a truck but it can be concluded that he was actually another Ultra who lived on Earth but due to residing on Earth for such a long time, he lost his memory as he grew into his human life. Profile Stats *'Home World': Planet Earth (Superior Universe) *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Time Limit': None demonstrated *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jump Ceiling': 800 meters (2,600 feet) *'Running Speed': 450 kilometers per hour (280 miles per hour) Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer, but unlike its Showa Era counterpart it showed no sign of a time limit. *'Eyes': Ultraman can see beyond the visible spectrum, perhaps the entire spectrum. *'Ultra Armor': Ultraman's skin has the standard weakness of a Showa Ultra but he has immunities not seen by others. He is immune to electricity, strong against heat, can withstand his own Specium Ray, survive being near an atomic bomb going off and is resistant to chemical weathering. Transformation Shin Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side. 732DDF88-2CA2-461B-AE86-D9E568E04B7E.jpeg|Shin transforming into Ultraman via his Beta Capsule Ultraman's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Ultraman's rise UltramanSuperior8Transformation.gif Forms : When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. Ultraman(Superior8)SpeciumRay.gif|Specium Ray ::;Combination * : Ultraman along with Seven, Ace, and Jack can fire a blue beam from their right arm, used to revive Mebius. * : A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. * : An energy wave used to repair the damages done by Giga Khimaira. * : Ultraman and the other Super Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. * : When a blue variant of the Ultra Superior is fired at the Eye Slugger, it can can multiply into many copies. UltraPalifie.gif|Ultra Palifie UltraGrandWall.gif|Ultra Grand Wall ExcellentReflection.gif|Excellent Reflection UltraSuperior.gif|Ultra Superior IllusionicSlugger.gif|Illusionic Slugger - Glitter= Glitter Version was born from mankind's hope to defeat the Giant Black Silhouette. :;Techniques ::;Special * : An upgraded version of his signature finisher. Glitter_Specium_Ray.jpg|Glitter Specium Ray ::;Combination * : A combination attack where the Super 8 Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. SuperiorMythBlaster..gif|Superior Myth Flasher }} Gallery Ultra039_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Superior-Brothers.jpeg Superior-8-Ultra-Brothers.jpg The_Super_8_Ultra_Brothers_20.jpg Superior_ultraman_8_brothers.png Trivia *Like the Ultraman suit from Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers, this suit is based on the very first Ultraman suit, the Type-A suit. *The only time when Susumu Kurobe's grunts were used for Ultraman was the time he fires Glitter Specium Ray while the other times Masao Nakasone's was used instead. id:Ultraman (Semesta Superior) Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Super 8 Ultra Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Ultras